


I'm Cia

by Frocto



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Magic, Molestation, brown skin, buff male/curvy female, dubcon, sequence breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cia sequence breaks into Link's bedroom late at night, and uses her big titties for evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Cia

Along the rooftops of Hyrule Castle, a figure silently crept. Having effortlessly crept past the many guards, the lissome beauty moved stealthily from one parapet to the next. Her target was a room at the castle's very centre. 

For the briefest of moments, she paused on a rooftop, and the gorgeous curves of a goddess were silhouetted against the moon. She paused to catch her breath, standing straight-backed, meaty brown breasts magnificently rising and falling. They sat high and proud on the nocturnal lecher's chest, flesh pinched in by a perverted outfit that left her entire belly and cleavage bare. After all, when she was heavy with Link's child, she had every intention of flaunting it: why not expose her tummy when it grew more and more gravid, give her breasts plenty of room to expand as they prepared the creamy, life-giving milk that would feed Link's young?

Link... The Hero of Time, and countless other names he was known by. She shuddered in lust, arms wrapping around her midsection, trailing her belly, just as the thought of that name. Those arms were strong: thick bundles of powerful, flexible muscle rippled below her smooth sun-kissed skin, the ninja's chiselled beauty only enhanced by her hidden power. 

The only other clue she was breathing hard at all was her panting tongue, barely visible when her face was hidden behind a tall purple helmet. It was half masquerade mask, half jester's cap, giving gave the playful, seductive sorceress just the right touch of mystery. 

Her glossy, supermodel-like legs shifted in and out of view as the tassels of her oh-so-brief skirt whipped in the late-night winds, and despite capping the perfection of her brown legs with skanky high-heels, she stood as surefooted as any other cat burglar. She was a woman being dragged here by her heart, a misstep on the way to the man she hungered for simply wasn't possible! The whole package combined to ooze a primitive and simple-minded sexuality: tonight her most powerful sex-sorcery would make Link hers, now and forever.

Cia slid down the side of one of the castle's rooftops and leapt for a balcony, slowing her fall with a simple spell. She landed soundlessly and approached the window, the boiling-pussied gal gleefully rubbing her hands together as she peered inside, already preparing the night's cosplay for her delicious hero. 

When Link the adventurer had returned home to the castle to be reunited with Princess Zelda, he thought he might finally get some peace and quiet. He had spent years cultivating his body into something far greater than its origins; a hero of legend with seemingly limitless strength and power, but now he wanted to cultivate his heart with the ones he loved. Link had been on the road for months before returning home. Long months, often without a moment to rest. He was incredibly backed up when he returned to Zelda, and what had she done? Sent him off to his room without so much as a thank-you kiss.

The large clock towering over Hyrule Castle Town slowly rang out midnight, and Link's fat shaft began to involuntarily grow erect. The burgeoning, throbbing member currently making a triangle out of his bedsheets might just be the handsomest shaft in all of Hyrule, with skin that was soft even when erect, glossy highlights up the side, and a pink head only slightly darker than the length itself. He willed it to go soft and it ignored him!

Cia had hit the jackpot with Link. Under that absolutely massive dick bulging out his pants were two of the heaviest seed pods in the kingdom. There were actual bulls with less feisty sperm backing up their nuts, excited and eager to get out and splash all over and inside cuties. Link tried to ignore the ache in his pent-up cock and focus on preparing for bed, but it wasn't easy! He kept thinking about what he'd do if one of the servant girls happened to wander by. 

Glancing up at the framed painting of Zelda on the wall, he remembered his oath to her, and continued preparing for bed. The sooner he was asleep, the better.

This was all the fault of that brown-skinned babe. Every night for the past week, she had come-a-creeping, climbing over any fortifications he'd erected to try to keep her out, plopping her enormous bust in his lap and gripping his hips with both hands. He'd never forget the sight of that greedy tongue lashing her chops as she took in the sight of his member.

Every whisper of the wind outside, every rustle of the curtains was like a little bit of foreplay from her, making him tremble at the thought that she'd finally arrived. It teased him until he couldn't get any stiffer, until he was fully prepared for her. 

It'd never been the same way twice. Once, she came through the window like a pussy-burglar, the next time was from the hallway, having crept in under a servant's guise, and yet another time she'd simply been invisible, watching him from a corner for hours until his whole body itched under the subconscious weight of her stare. 

Tonight the Black Sorceress had become a pervy monster lurking under the bed - although it was quite a tight fit! Even flat on her back, her swollen knockers were squashed up against the bed's frame, perhaps the only thing keeping her laughable joke of a ninja-garb --more like a few strips of black and grey fabric held together by so many criss-crossed stitches--from giving up on containing them entirely. 

She shivered with a grin as she drew closer. Oh, she could feel him all right. That lust was hard to ignore for a woman so in-tune with perversion, and Cia felt more than happy to help him with it. Namely, help him onto his back on his bed, and help him pump her full of hot, gooey cum. 

With a swoop of her finger, Cia released the tiniest hint of her magic. Link soon felt the effects: the barest hint of a kiss on his cock in his pants, coming from the left. He unconsciously turned towards it, and was rewarded with the sensation of a sultry, oozing suckle. He almost popped his load from the sensations alone.

Link couldn't understand it. His fat, heavy cock was twitching like crazy under his clothes. In all his years as an adventurer, he'd never experienced anything like the touches now assaulting his cock. Cia laughed delightedly as her prey sat up in bed, knees up, and began to take deep, panting breaths. 

The hero yanked his pants down, unable to keep them on when his erect cock was driving him this wild. He stared in uncomprehending shock at it, so hard... and with thick veins already bulging up along the shaft. He sucked in air, trying to ease his confusion and alarm, but suddenly aware of something teasing him to greater stiffness. 

Cia dragged her tongue across her plump lips, extremely aware of how her snug getup was rasping against her cocoa pussy directly with every movement. She gathered a faint tremble of magic in her hands, especially at the tips of those long, claw-like nails, and pressed them to the underside of Link's bed. They began to sink in, drawn up towards him, and the rest of her followed.

Through the layers of fabric and wood and stuffing that cradled her prey's handsome, supple body she went, until, silent as a dirty thought, her enchanted arms emerged inside that cock-poled tent of sheets, and grabbed hold of his juicy shaft! 

Link let out a confused little cry as phantom limbs emerged from his own bed itself. Had she molested him so many times that he had lost his mind? But those chocolate arms were unmistakeable. Slender yet muscular, trembling with anticipation at being so close to the man she craved... And capped by those naughty black fingernails that sank into the flesh of his rod as she gripped him tightly!

"Ooooh!" Cia moaned, her crooning slightly muffled, given her head was somewhere inside some pillow-down at the moment, salivating as she pulled herself up using his man-meat as leverage, his mattress rising up in the form of a salaciously-curvy woman.

His first instinct was to try to wriggle off the bed, but those hard inches of thick pole standing up so very, very stiff were working against him! Like the flower of manhood just waiting to be plucked, he only had himself to blame for giving her so much leverage to keep him well in hand. He could not escape as she pulled herself up through the mattress, sultry body gliding over the sheet. So instead, he began to hyperventilate cutely, sucking in deep gulps of air that made his muscled chest quiver. The defenseless man's pink nipples were standing up stiff and erect, just one more target for her to tweak.

"No, please!" he gasped, still writhing. "Not your pussy again, it feels too good!"

Link jabbered on as he begged for mercy. "I'll do anything you want, just please... Don't wrap your long, brown legs around me and make me shoot off deep inside again!" Flashes of memory rose unbidden: huge brown tits on his shoulders, his face snugly fit between them, having his thighs held apart while she moved her hips like she was the one fucking him. Those pink lips parting moistly to reveal her hot, sticky mouth-pussy. Even just her fingers grazing his shaft, combined with memories of how thoroughly he'd been used as a sex-pet, had him leaking a steady flow of semen from that tasty cock.

"Shshshsh!" That forge-hot voice whispered right up against his ear, lips brushing along the crest and lobe with every sultry syllable. "I would neeever hurt my darling Hero, would I?" By now she'd phased her way up onto the bed properly, his body draped down along hers save for his toned legs forced apart by her own plush thighs. 

Even as she tried to console him, the bawdy ninja-witch's appetites got the better of her, and she dragged a pink nail up along his cum-vein, swiping a dollop of his virile, preliminary man-jizz off the tip and right into her mouth. "Mmf!" Sucking and rolling her tongue against it quite audibly, she let her finger pop out, trailing a thread of saliva. "Ohh, so sweet! Have you been eating fruit for me?"

Moving like a shadow in changing light, Cia climbed atop Link's body, swapping places with her man-toy and giving him a good look at tonight's costume-play! Her usual beaky-mask was still in place, but the frills and flourishes had been replaced by dark cloth, broken up by glimpses of the sweet womanly meat underneath--not that he needed them. She had the thing laced and tailored so snug he could clearly see the lumps of her begging-to-be-suckled nipples and the wrinkle made by her cunt hungrily devouring fabric in lieu of the man-meat it really wanted. The damp spot between her legs was glistening in the moonlight peeking through his window. 

"What do you think, my little Hero? Waaay better than that silly Sheik outfit, right?" Just to tip the scales that much more, she gave her pert, smothering chest a big ol' jiggle, bare cleavage clapping together.

Cia brought her attention downward, grazing her nails on his nipples as she went. She put all the focus square on his organ, cradling it like a specimen held for examination. She got her first proper look at his shaft for the night, starting with his enormous melon-balls, swollen and immense with seed, then travelling up and up and up. Once her eyes reached the point where any cock should conceivably end, and they were forced to keep going, her mouth began to water... There was so much thick, handsome flesh, all belonging to the perfect penis.

"Well aren't you just a big guy?" she crooned. "Is this all for me?"

"Poor thing! How should Mama Cia deal with this big problem tonight, hmm? I think we'll need something really naughty for one that's gotten this big and hard." The perverse sorceress made a show of tapping her nails against her cheek and chin, the other hand less-than-subtly brushing its way along her hips, and around to her butt, just out of view.

As Link lay under the pervert goddess of his filthiest sex dreams, the reality of his situation sunk in. His worst fears were confirmed. The horny she-devil Cia had returned to bring him both another night of torment... and back-to-back climaxes. She was as insatiable as he was accommodating, and he knew all too well his traitorously overstuffed nutsack would have worked overtime all last night and all day to make sure he had enough thick, ropey strands of semen for her. Once he'd splattered Cia inside and out, there wouldn't be much left for poor Zelda, though!

He wanted to beg for mercy. He wanted to be spared from her villainous cock-trap, but he didn't have the chance to! Cia's fingers were slithering up and down his pole, and he was much too preoccupied gasping and writhing, tongue hanging all the way out as he let out little pants. The witch was simply too good at what she did!

Within moments of her gripping his yummy pole, a steady flow of semen was issuing from the tip. He might have been dreading her arrival, but his organ was a perfect match for her perversity and had been waiting all night for her, jumping and twitching under his tunic. Now it was soooo pent-up and ready to assist Cia fully in driving Link wild. His own cock wanted to leave him a drooling, browny-fucked little idiot, with rolled-back eyes, curled toes and a twitching butthole. 

As his load flowed down his shaft in steady rivulets, it soaked her palms and fingers and made them shimmer as much as her own pussy. Link finally rasped out a near-silent, "...Please," although whether it was begging to be spared her relentless milking, or go right on with it, was anyone's guess.

Like the cat that got the cream, Cia purred happily as she loosened her clothes a little. She had been preoccupied licking her fingers to get every last droplet of semen off her sun-kissed skin, but now froze when he pleaded with her. "Ahh! That's my Hero!"

Cia loved playing the part of the evil mastermind, and a man this easily controlled was perfect for her. She shivered with delight, and cast a spell that conjured a few phantom mouths to lap and slurp at him salaciously. Another pair latched onto each of his balls and massaged those as well, keeping Link perfectly placated. Even without her aura weakening his will this would be a true test of his purity. Few men would last long at all.

Link looked up at Cia and instantly recoiled from the impure image she presented. Her mask was tilted up slightly, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as the smell of his raw dick began to fill her nostrils.

She looked like a sex goddess: her clothes several sizes too small for her incredible curves -mammoth tits bulging against the material, pasties having to keep her decent where her lewd outfit was too small to cover all of her flesh. Her Kunoichi outfit was similarly useless against her wide hips and massive, fat ass, her cunt starting to drool just from watching the stud react to her presence. Cia leaned closer with a giggle, reaching out to stroke her fingers over one of his bulging biceps.

He looked up at the naughty gal as she sat back on his bed. "Help me..." he gasped, his free hand fisting that amazing, fat cock. He was so overcome with the need to bust a nut he could barely even think straight any more. All he knew was there were tits and soft feminine flesh on top of him. He began to reach towards her. Every inch of his cock and balls had been slurped and kissed by her magical mouths and it both eased the ache and simultaneously made it so much worse!

Cia giggled and waved a finger in front of him, chiding him gently. "Ah-ah-ah! I have to gloat first!" 

The bird-brained bitch could barely stifle a squawk of glee! Link was breathing so heavily, looking so pretty and vulnerable. "Really, this was too easy! Getting a stud like you without even trying? Clearly I've been a very good girl to deserve all this!"

One part of him drew her eye almost immediately: his ridiculously big, fat cock was stiff as an iron rod, pointing unwaveringly up at the ceiling, pulsing in time with his breathing. As she watched, it spasmed from her mere presence: a trickle of delicious hot pre-cum began streaking down the side. He was entirely hairless at the base, trimming his hairs with what was no doubt quite some vanity. "So just lay down and I'll make it all better, understand?"

Cia hummed softly as she settled down next to him, wrapping both hands around his cock and beginning to stroke it gently. She licked her lips at the sight of his precum oozing from the tip of that monster cock before pressing her tits up against it, not moving his rod between her breasts, but just teasing him with a hint of the softness.

"Oh yes! I think I'll definitely keep you," she murmured softly, her eyes locked on the crown of his cock before she wrapped her breasts around his shaft, humming softly.

Even as all her warm, smooth flesh began to massage Link, he struggled to mount a weak resistance. Link's foot pressed down into the mattress as he tried to rise, but the pleasure coming from his cock was so incredible that he couldn't fight it for long. His hips involuntarily thrust upwards, grinding on her chest.

He wanted to tell her he was the hero, that this wouldn't go on another moment... but it didn't last, not when she pressed those marshmallow breasts against his cock. There was no way his justice could triumph against her big tits, Cia was too ridiculously stacked.

He hissed as she rubbed her chest on his pole, only able to stare at her fantastic body with those enormous, fat tits hanging off of it. He squirmed on the bed, strong hands digging into the bedsheets, and begin to release the sperm she craved.

"Aahh... You demon!" he finally managed to protest. "Let me go right now, you wicked gal!"

"Aha! The Hero really is strong from fighting so many tough enemies, " Cia said happily, bouncing her tits faster and faster around his cock. “So how does it feel knowing that soon you're going to be helplessly addicted to these?"

"I'm sure they're better than Zelda's, yes?" The witch laughed louder. 

"I'll give you some special treatment... Whatever it takes to make sure you forget alll about her, hm? The only thing you're going to be cumming in from now on is my body."

"No..." Link gasped... How could this be happening? He was the strongest warrior in the world, the peak of physical strength and endurance, but somehow that just made him stand out to this wicked gal! He was like a prize bull to her, graded on his body, but treated like nothing more than a dispenser of hot, sticky genetic material. As the truth sunk in, more and more of his semen began to flow.

She gave him a wink, and followed it up by giving him a taste of the fruits of her dark sex-sorcery: her breasts grew warmer, fitting more tightly around his pole. 

When those hot titties abruptly tightened up on his gigantic cock, Link cried out. He let loose a long overdue ejaculation, arching his back and pumping an incredible amount of sperm onto her chest and cleavage. 

That wasn't the only thing sucked out of him: when he was done cumming, Link barely remembered Zelda's face, or her name.

"No, please! I love... I love... Nnn!" He bucked his hips suddenly as a second orgasm shook his body, releasing more seed onto her soft brown curves.

Cia just laughed louder and moved up to his face, pressing her sperm-drenched tits against him. "Aw, don't bother fighting...it's so nice to just give in. I've always wanted to be a mistress. And really, I'm better than her, aren't I?"

"Even if you fucked her pregnant time and time again, she'll never have tits as nice as mine. See?"

Cia smothered his face in her black tits, pressing a nipple to his mouth. "But if you drink any of my milk down, there's no going back for you~" 

Link wanted to resist even a tiny bit more. Just to make even the slightest show that he didn't want to play with this naughty browny gal's massive, soft breasts... She was as heavy-titted as he was hung, so much more impressive than Zelda's barely-there tits. He clutched tightly to her lewd body, grabbing her by the breasts, squeezing one in either hand roughly until her nipples bulged against his cheeks. 

"You damn devil... Nnaaah... How dare you..." the hero gasped... right before he wrapped his lips around her awesome tit. When creamy, delicious milk began to flow into Link's mouth, he doubled over in pleasure and sucked even harder.

Cia stroked his hair softly, grinning as she felt him begin to suckle. "Aw...such a cute little fighter...it's going to be so much fun to send you back to Princess Zelda time and time again. You can even tell me all the different ways you reject her."

She shifted her weight on the bed, burying his face even more under her tits. "I mean, how could you even screw her with me around?" 

The witch leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Because I'm thinking... I'll come here every night and milk you dry. I'll let you drink my milk and get even more addicted to it, and soon you'll know your place. Who wouldn't want to be a nice, complacent bull when you have udders like mine to drink from?"

This lewd pervert sorceress's words were so persuasive. He was just a dumb adventurer, not worth much more than the creamy, ripe spunk sloshing around in his sack, while she was a powerful and oh-so-benevolent witch, allowing him to blow his loads in her again and again... She was taking care of him much better than Zelda ever had.

He was just a bull and she was the farmer who would keep his balls drained and well-tended to. And she'd even reward him with milk. He sucked submissively from her breasts, letting her witch-milk flood into his belly. His cock began to regain its stiffness under her loving touch.

"Yeah..." groaned the adventurer as she pulled him up to kiss his lips. "I don't need her when I have you. Not when I have these fat titties." He wanted nothing more in the world than to kiss her and cum again. Cia smiled and stroked his hair.

"I really wanna fuck you," he gasped into her ear, and she moaned in a mixture of relief and pleasure. She felt her pussy twitching as she moved to slide her ass into his lap, perching that fat rear on one of his thighs. Soon, her small hands were on his body - stroking his arms, his broad chest, those well-defined abs.

"You are strong," Cia purred. "How often do you work out?"

Turning about face, she positioned her rump just so, until his turgid pleasure-pole was aimed at the small gap between her cheeks. Her hips rolled and swayed side to side, as if trying to evade a lock-on but really just leaving Link hypnotized. Hooking her thumbs through key knots and weaves, Cia revealed her cunt-noichi's outfit's greatest feature: the snug fabric guarding her butt fell away, revealing the inner expanse of those globes of booty and the dark pucker nestled between them--with a free sneak-peek at her drooling brood-witch cunt she was saving for later.

"Ooh, so naughty! Look at where you're going!" Sliding one hand between her cheeks, she rubbed vigorously at her back door, and spread her fingers wide, promising him something Zelda wouldn't even dream of. So perverse, so taboo, even lewder than that whole thing with Midna! 

Cia lowered her hips until his tip was snug against her tight ring, a deep moan sighing out as the first few inches slid their way in, squishing and squelching lewdly thanks to all that creamy seed. Her hero's foreskin didn't peel back until he was already inside, causing that slender tip to bloom out into its proper mushroom shape, and exposing his sen-si-tive shaft to her inner walls. "Oooohn!"

As inch after inch of Link's cock was gobbled up by Cia's greedy backdoor, the Kokiri's writhing beneath her grew more pronounced! Any urge to escape had been driven out by her hypnotic curves, and now all he wanted was her. "Ahh! It's good! Ah! Ah! Thank you so much, Cia!"

Poor little Link. What was going to become of him? He was prying her naughty, well-developed asshole open, pawing at her amazing body as he held on for dear life. While at first he'd been satisfied with holding her hips, he soon shifted his grip to the insides of Cia's thighs, craving closer body contact even with this shameful, impure woman, trying to pull her closer.

What a sight the two of them made. On top of the creaky, bouncing bed in the dark, Cia rode Link reverse-cowgirl, on her knees, facing away, and with her hands coming down to grip and squeeze her own legs. Link was sitting behind her and between her broad thighs, his face buried in the small of her back. His breath came out in hot torrents as he drove into her again and again.

He couldn't even see his cock anymore, just those clapping, sweaty brown buttcheeks of hers engulfing him. But he could easily feel her holding him inside. He pumped his hips more vigorously, whining into her flesh!

Link laced his fingers around Cia, clutching her belly, her bouncing brown breasts, anywhere he could find purchase. He held her tightly... and was amazed when she held him back! 

Her hands wriggled for his, her fingertips brushing against his, and then tightly, hungrily clutching hold of him. For all her perversion and all her naughtiness, she still sought love. She was a person like him, and still sought comfort and intimacy. The cock-weasel yearned to be close to him, to feel his heat and warmth and against her own body, and maybe... 

Link snagged her hand into his own. He laced his fingers with Cia's, gently locking them together, and tightened his grip on her. He held her hands tightly and gave his female rapist solace and compassion. He surrendered completely to the squirming, heady need of the woman on top of him.

As soon as this bond was forged, everything they were doing together seemed to grow more intense. Their lovemaking reached a plateau as he turned her head back and found her lips in the dark, his tongue worming its way into Cia's hot mouth. "Ahhnn... I love you... I love you..." he moaned, ready to give up everything to her. Link was moments away from his second ejaculation of the night.

This... feeling... Cia's darling Link has cried almost every vulgar phrase imaginable at her at one time or another during their little liaisons, from begging her to stop to pleading for more of her 'juicy mouth-pussy,' but never before had he said anything like that! With their fingers tangled, thumbnails tracing along his knuckles, she found herself kissing along with him, those sizzling red lips not sucking on his tongue or biting his lips like a filthy man-eater, but simply melding mouth to mouth, letting their tongues dance and their tastes mingle. "Mfh..." Gingerly, she twisted herself around to face him properly, feeling his cock grind inside of her, bending herself to meet her lover face-to-face and hip-to-hip. Even the wet suck-sucking of her hole seemed to soften, somehow less dirty than a butt vigorously making love to a cock should be.

"Do you mean it? My little Hero?" A hand cradled his cheek, one of those long nails touching his lips after the kiss broke, her blank mask-eyes gazing into his. When he nodded, Cia lifted the garment from her face, violet eyes shining in the pale moonlight like a cat's. But rather than probing him, they were soft, as though seeing him for the first time. 

A strange aching flutter filled Cia's breast, and she locked lips with him again, throwing her strong brown arms around his neck, deep kisses punctuated the odd phrase. "I love you too," was a favourite. And plenty of cries of "Ohh, Link~" were heard, too. It was wonderfully romantic... even with her door tightening around him gradually, and her magically-fertile cunt grinding against his belly until it glistened and tingled. Cia milked and pulled at his organ faster, bringing him higher in tandem with her own pleasure.

His tongue vibrated against her own as he moaned out his hot release, the hero's cock not able to take another moment of her love. His plump rod was in top form, rushing from one shot to the next, each blast from that heavy man-rod soaking her insides in creamy hot jizz! All the sperm he'd diligently manufactured for his new owner was rushing up into her seemingly without end. Link mewled in pain as his ejaculatory duct was being stretched by the sheer volume of hot, sticky sperm he was pushing into her, filling up the woman who'd taken him again and again until he was chained to her. Despite her newfound sense of tenderness, Cia couldn't help a tongue-lolling eye-rolled expression as he pumped her so full her taut belly gurgled, doubly so when her wiggling pulled him out and sent globs of that oozy-juicy rolling out of her butt-hole and squishing between her cheeks like so much cream filling. 

Finally, his orgasm subsided. With a great sigh of "Ahhh!" Link collapsed back onto the bed, his chest once again rising and falling as he needily sucked down gulps of air. He couldn't take the strength of her love so easily! He wiped his forehead where sweat had matted his hair to it and looked up at her, before laying one hand over his cock and the other over his chest, so very defensively. He pouted at the rough, lusty woman. "I... I do..."

Cia slowly flexed her muscular ass, sliding off his semen-slick member. Cleaning up her face --but not her body-- with her hands and tongue, she made to lie down beside him. Her nails rolled down his handsome form, and her knuckles slid up his torso, contrasting the fine pin-prick sensations with the smooth softness of her dextrous hands. "Tell you what..."

Once more she rolled, moving as easily as a gentle breeze, manoeuvring under Link even as she rolled him atop her, that still-sensitive cock brushing against her yet-eager pussy and that cute face nuzzled right up against her boobs. 

"Since you do... love me..." - goodness, was she really letting that word tickle her mouth so? Look at the way she giggled, drunk on the very idea of it - "... I'll let you be in charge. No legs pulling, no fingers 'spurring,'" His butt twitched in memory, thinking of those long nails doing a number on his prostate during her previous visits. 

"Just you and your hips, like a man."

To demonstrate her sincerity, Cia spread her legs so wide her ankles went off the edge of his bed. She did a cunt-baring set of splits any woman would blush about. “For you~”

Spread out like that on his bed before him, her pussy seemed more than ever like the final dungeon in a long and arduous quest. A dungeon Link had never been equipped for in the first place. His legs trembled as he climbed on top. He planted his body against hers, and realized just how cool and soft she was compared to his own sweat-dripping, overheated body.

"Please...please, fuck me...I want you to empty every drop from those balls in my womb, Link!" Cia was already so close to his cock that her pussy juices were flowing down his shaft. Her body was crying out for him, desperate to feel him inside again.

He couldn't think at all about this decision. Not when the air was thick with feminine musk and the perfume of her juices, both on the bed and his body, as if marking both as her territory. With her looking up at him with that sweet-as-sin expression, how could the soft-hearted Hero of Time say no?

Link slapped both hands down again on that goddess-like ass, grabbing great handfuls of her butt meat till it oozed out from the gaps between his fingers! He pumped into her hot pussy, and gasped as it swallowed up his cock.

He began the lengthy task of getting his hands around the mountainous ass of the brown gal lying on his bed. It was just so large! So much perfect, ripe, dark meat forming those luscious cheeks, but he wanted it in his hands more than anything else in the world. Greedy pale fingers sunk into her meat. Cia's ass was easily the largest of all the girls he'd ever met: she was more than proud of it, and she felt fulfilled when he enjoyed it as well. 

Bit by bit, the witch was stretched around her hero's member. She cried out as she came hard on the spot, just from that first, rough thrust. The scent of his cum filled her nostrils, the same stuff already painting her fat rear and her titties. Giddily, she imagined it inside of her womb, wet and slick with the fertility spells she'd lain on it this night.

Cia was so tight around him, so unused to such a real man's cock. As he pushed himself inside, Cia could feel her pussy slowly but surely becoming the perfect sleeve for Link. She nearly passed out from the incredible sensation of that gigantic cock stuffing itself into her hungry pussy.

He coaxed her witch-pussy to come a little closer to the root of his dick, to let him dip in a little deeper. It was sinking further into her now, iron-hard shaft meeting soft, squishy female parts. His manhood was so fucking big, so good, and she began to rock her oh-so-wide hips against his driving cock, wanting nothing more than to feel it sinking inside of her. He peeled her pussy and eased the rest inside.

"Cia, your pussy feels great... Hnn!" He arched his back, tongue stretching up and eyes wide. That ravenous gal had just given him a nasty shock by tightening up around him all at once! He flushed, but then he continued digging into her slurching, sticky hole. 

"Nnnn... Wh-What's going to become of me once this hellacious pussy has used me all up?" he gasped in a soft voice. He tugged her closer, until they were crotch to crotch. 

When he drew back, his prick was half-sticky from her insides. He savoured every moment he was in contact with her body, barebacking her into her first pregnancy of many.

"'What's going to become of you?" A hand to her mouth, and the Black Sorceress winked, giggling musically even as he began to fuck her searing-hot hole like a man possessed. "Why, I'll take care of you! You'll be my delicious, darling hubby, and we'll do nothing but fuck all day together!"

"Ooh! Ohooooooh!" Link liked the sound of that. Her ribbed insides quivered around his fat cock as he drove in and out of her steadily, both arms wrapped around her middle. It was only a matter of time before those enormous thighs locked behind his butt, holding him in and establishing control, so he feverishly moved his hips, trying to subdue her as much as possible before he was dominated. "P-Piercing Cia... So good! I want to shoot my cum!"

Despite his expectations, she held good to her word, letting her 'hubby' control the tempo, though she did roll and buck her hips against him to put that extra spice in every few thrusts. That athletic body was milking his shaft by instinctive writhing alone. "Ahh, ah--ahh, Link! I can't wait until my belly's swollen out to here with your babies!" She mimed a gravid belly big enough to hold triplets before grabbing his shoulders, pulling him down into a steaming kiss. "Mmf, mff!"

She wouldn't have cared if Zelda herself had walked in at that moment, wouldn't have bothered to gloat or laugh. She only had eyes for her stud, after all! She was drawn even closer into his chest, her huge, semen-slick tits squashing against his broad chest. Her pussy teased against his immense bulge, and the slutty sorceress came again, her juices spilling down his shaft. "All this muscle...All for me?" she panted in excitement.

He held her tightly, bringing the tip of his shaft closer to her pussy. "Yess... It's to take care of my woman... My woman, Cia..."

What could she do in response to that but moan in delight? She hadn't even implanted that sort of urge in him, and it made her tingle to hear suddenly being so possessive with her figure. 

Cia's eyes widened as he pressed into her tight pussy, going deeper than any man ever had, filling her as far as she could be filled with the perfect cock. Thrust after thrust sent her reeling forwards, legs splayed out, toes curling, titties grinding against his perfect chest and ass gripped by his insistent hands. If she'd been relaxed earlier, that was now long past. She was just as hot, sweaty and desperate as the man against her now.

The sorceress almost kept her word about letting him control their sex. She held out aaaall the way until the very end, when his cum-bloated sac pulled tight to his hips, and his man-spear trembled right up against her cervix. It was then that her legs came crashing down, thrown around his hips and locking tight as her back arched up. A high-pitched cry filled the bedroom, resonating off the stone walls. Cia was sent to the moon by an orgasm that made her earlier peaks feel like so much idle fingering. Cia shed her dignity, looking truly bewitched by cock as she was forcibly bred by her lover. She soon felt it: white hot volleys of his delicious semen soaking her insides, going where they'd do the most good, making her a mommy.

"Again, again!" She pleaded, moaning desperately between gasps for air, those big purple eyes searching for his through her lust-haze. "Fuck me again, Link, fuck me silly!" After that time, Cia begged him again, and then again after that.

Over and over the two fucked, made love, screwed, pounded, and tangoed, until the sun peeked in through the window to find their tangled bodies, drenched in sweat and still-drying jism. The new couple lay curled up together in Link's bed, her pussy still distended from taking the cock she'd desperately wanted for so long. He held her nice and protectively as she shuddered limply.

The portrait of Princess Zelda on his wall had long since been taken down. Now, that sweet and kind girl was little more than a fading memory, and the brown-skinned harlot in Link's bed was officially here to stay.


End file.
